Porque ya todo terminó
by amayatsuki16
Summary: Tres años después Kagome regresó al pasado, tras la declaración de Inuyasha pensó que podrían tener una vida agradable y tranquila. Amor propio es lo que falta en cada persona, lo cual hace que se valore a sí misma, algo a lo que Kagome no ha apelado hace mucho tiempo. Inuyasha sabrá que una relación es de dos, o no es una relación.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece a Eumiko Takanashi, yo solo tomo el universo y a los personajes para bobear un rato.

Capítulo 1: Quiero volver a verte

Había sido una pelea difícil, Naraku murió llevándose consigo aquel halo de temor que aún rondaba entre ellos. La perla de Shikon se destruyó, tal como había deseado Kagome. Aquel día había sido caótico y nebuloso, incluso tenía solo pequeños destellos de recuerdos.

No supo qué más pasó después de haber terminado con todo el problema, el pozo la había llevado de vuelta a su época y arrancado a Inuyasha de su lado y ahora estaba sellado, y temía que eso fuera por siempre.

Tan solo a tres años de aquel día aún soñaba con sus amigos de la época antigua, los echaba tanto de menos que a veces se sentaba al lado de su ventana y miraba embelesada el árbol sagrado, quién sabe, quizá un día de esos aquel árbol se dignara a llevar su mensaje a sus amigos, aquel mensaje que contenía añoranza y cariño.

Por los pelos entró a la preparatoria que quería en aquellas épocas, no se arrepentía de irse cada dos por tres y dejar tirados sus estudios, después de todo gracias a esos grandes sacrificios muchos se habían salvado de las garras de Naraku y la perla, entre ellos Kikyo y Kohaku.

Estaba por terminar la preparatoria, ya estaba realizando los papeleos necesarios para entrar a la universidad y eso la tenía vuelta un manojo de ansiedad y nervios. Al menos sabía que estando en ese proceso no iba a tener cabeza para entristecerse y divagar en sus recuerdos.

El día después de la graduación fue a sentarse pegando su espalda al árbol sagrado, rutina diaria que seguía religiosamente. Miró durante un breve momento la marca que había dejado Inuyasha en él y sintió el escosor en sus ojos, hace mucho que ya no lloraba, solo añoraba algo que sabía no iba a volver.

Se decidió a ir por última vez al pozo y después pedirle a Sota que la ayudara a cerrarlo, llenarlo de tierra y clausurar ese sitio donde estaba, solo la hacía ilusionarse en vano.

Bajó las escaleras y reposó sus manos en el bordo, delineó la madera y dejó que, aunque sea por última vez, sus lágrimas salieran libres por su rostro cayendo al fondo de ese oscuro lugar. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos sintió la brisa fresca y limpia que en sus memorias aún vivía, miró con asombro que dentro del pozo podía verse el cielo claro y despejado que tanto añoraba.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó su madre tras ella. Kagome la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su labio temblaba y no podía soltar el borde del pozo.

Una pequeña y significativa charla con su madre bastó para decidirse, volvería a la época antigua, volvería con aquellos a los que no podía olvidar, aún si eso significaba dejar atrás a su familia.

—Ve, hija, sé feliz —le sonrió su madre aguantando las lágrimas, sin duda quería que esa última imagen que tuviera su hija de ella fuese sonriendo y no llorando.

Kagome no lo pensó más y se lanzó al pozo tras darle un fuerte y sentido abrazo a su madre. Aquella luz lejana en sus memorias volvía a envolverla nuevamente llevándola de vuelta aquel lugar al cual tanto deseaba volver.

Estando del otro lado sintió la tierra del pozo y alzó la mirada, aquel cielo despejado y limpio le dió la bienvenida. Comenzó a trepar ayudada de la enredadera que siempre había estado ahí hasta que una mano se asomó desde la entrada. Podría reconocer esas manchas rojas y esas garras donde sea, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier situación. Se sujetó con fuerza y fue alzada sin problema fuera del pozo.

Los brillantes y añorados ojos de Inuyasha fueron todo lo que quiso ver al salir del pozo. Él la miró de vuelta con tanto anhelo que creyó estar viendo a sus propios ojos en ellos.

—Estoy de vuelta, Inuyasha —dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa, el llanto le iba a ganar, no podía creer que nuevamente estaba ahí con él, sosteniendo su mano como en los viejos tiempos.

Inuyasha la ayudó a bajar y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, una sensación de calidez llenó su corazón cuando correspondió el abrazo.

Caminaron en un silencio grato tomados de la mano hasta la aldea, ninguno quería apresurar el paso para así poder disfrutar un poco más de la compañía del otro.

Llegaron primero a la casa de la anciana Kaede, quién salió a recibirlos dejando caer la cesta que llevaba en sus manos.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó sonriendo con sorpresa, detrás de ella salió Kikyo quien la vio de la misma forma, fue hasta ella y le tomó las manos sin ser tan emocional como los demás.

—Kagome, me alegra tanto verte de nuevo —dijo Kikyo sinceramente, mostrando apenas una pequeña sonrisa.

—A mí también Kikyo, me alegra estar de vuelta —Kagome no era tan seria ni formal, así que sin pensar demasiado le brindó un abrazo afectivo a Kikyo, quién, tomada por sorpresa, solo abrió los ojos sin poder corresponder a tiempo.

I

Ahora Kagome vivía con las otras dos sacerdotisas, quienes la entrenaban y enseñaban todo lo que fuese necesario, pues a pesar de que la perla de Shikon había sido destruida junto a Naraku, aún había demonios rondando los alrededores y causando destrozos en las aldeas.

Desde hace algunos días atrás Inuyasha se había puesto a construir una pequeña cabaña a la entrada de la aldea, allá donde era más tranquilo y el flujo de aldeanos era más bien poco. Con curiosidad tanto Kagome como Kikyo iban de vez en cuando a espiarlo, bastante insistentes en saber si tenía pensado instalarse definitivamente en la aldea.

Inuyasha nunca respondía, volteaba molesto y con un ligero sonrojo. Las dos mujeres se veían entre sí y se reían de él.

En ese lapso de tiempo, poco menos de dos meses, Kagome y Kikyo se habían vuelto bastante cercanas, y la relación que ambas tenían con Inuyasha era extraña, muy extraña, no estaban en plan romántico, pero a veces él se quedaba hasta tarde platicando con Kagome sobre esos tres años o con Kikyo sobre el pasado, puesto que en ese tiempo se habían vuelto a contentar después de todo lo sufrido.

Kagome no interfería en eso, aparte de ver a Inuyasha de nuevo también lo había hecho por sus amigos, los cuales apenas se asomaban a visitarla ya que la labor de padres exigía su tiempo todo el día.

Sin embargo un día Inuyasha la citó en un claro del bosque, específicamente en el árbol sagrado, cerca del pozo pero a la vez algo retirado.

—¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome cuando llegó y lo vio caminar en círculos como león enjaulado.

Inuyasha emitió un gruñido, signo de que estaba desesperado. Kagome iba a preguntar de nuevo cuando él, sorpresivamente, la tomó de las manos y la miró a la ojos con tal intensidad que hizo que contuviera el aliento.

—Kagome, cásate conmigo —no había vacilación ni duda en la mirada de Inuyasha, quién se mantenía a la expectativa frunciendo el ceño sin soltar sus manos.

Un caos de emociones cruzó el corazón de Kagome hasta que finalmente le dió el sí lanzándose a su cuello en un abrazo. Inuyasha la alzó del suelo y le dió un par de vueltas antes de dejarla en suelo nuevamente.

—Ni siquiera hacía falta que preguntaras —sonrió ella antes de pararse en puntas y darle un beso a Inuyasha.

II

Habían pactado la ceremonia para dentro de seis meses, aunque Inuyasha lucía algo desesperado por hacerlo pronto Kagome había sugerido esperar un tiempo prudente, que Inuyasha terminara de construir la cabaña y que se hicieran de algunas cosillas como ropa, utensilios y muebles. Inuyasha terminó por ceder, por supuesto. Kagome seguiría viviendo con Kikyo y Kaede hasta que la boda se realizara, según había ordenado Kaede, después de todo estaba mal visto que vivieran como pareja sin estar en matrimonio.

—¿Estás ansiosa? Sin duda debes estarlo —preguntó una tarde Kikyo mientras ella y Kagome habían salido al bosque a buscar algunas plantas para unas medicinas.

—Ansiosa no, nerviosa, bastante —admitió Kagome dejando la cesta de lado. Miró a Kikyo un poco más seria y volvió a tomar la palabra—. Kikyo, sé sincera conmigo por favor, ¿No te molesta? Es decir, creo que aún amas a Inuyasha…

—Y lo amo, Kagome. Pero él y yo ya no podemos estar juntos, y aunque pudiéramos y tú no estuvieras yo seguiría sin querer estar con él. Es complicado tomando en cuenta que lo amo, pero no deseo estar a su lado como pareja —explicó Kikyo tranquilamente dejando su cesta también, fue a recargarse al lado de Kagome y volvió a hablar—. Estuve tres años aquí, y en ningún momento le di señales de querer estar a su lado de ese modo, y él tampoco lo hizo conmigo. Él te ama, Kagome, te escogió y quiere pasar su vida a tu lado. Yo apoyo eso y me hace muy feliz verlos juntos, no dejes que la inseguridad reine en tu corazón —recomendóal final tomando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos, quería transmitirle toda su confianza.

—Así lo haré, Kikyo. Lo haré muy feliz y de paso seré feliz yo también —aseguró y como siempre sendo su costumbre se lanzó en un abrazo con ella.

III

Eso habían dicho, y aunque Kikyo alegaba que podía ir a sus misiones completamente sola Inuyasha se negaba a dejarla ir sin "protección", así que Kagome pasaba largas temporadas sola en la aldea, a veces días y a veces semanas, y cada vez que volvían Kikyo se disculpaba con ella, de todas formas Kagome sabía que la culpable no era Kikyo, si no Inuyasha, quién aún se sentía con la responsabilidad de cuidar a su antiguo amor y velar por su bienestar.

Sus amigos comenzaban a darse cuenta pero nadie comentaba nada, solo era algo entre ella y Kikyo, la cual se la pasaba incluso tratando de salir a escondidas de la aldea para que Inuyasha no la siguiera, siendo todo en vano tomando en cuenta el olfato y la velocidad del medio demonio.

La gota que derramó el caso ocurrió durante una de las visitas de Sesshomaru a la aldea, el cual iba a visitar a sus protegidas como lo hacía cada semana.

—Patetitco, es tu compañero y siempre se va tras aquella sacerdotisa —comentó cínicamente el hermano de Inuyasha, quizá era su forma de vengarse de aquella vez en que le gritó "cuñado".

—Señor Sesshomaru, eso es bastante cruel —comentó Yuu, aquella muchacha que cuidaba de Rin en la aldea.

—Amo Sesshomaru, hará sentir mal a la señorita Kagome —añadió Rin también, ambas desaprobando las palabras crueles del demonio, quién para no perder la costumbre, decidió ignorarlos y seguir su camino después de haberse desquitado de aquella "humillación".

Kagome frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, furiosa por tener que escuchar la verdad precisamente de la persona más apática e indiferente del mundo.

Se puso de pie y decidió que hablaría sobre eso con Inuyasha. Quizá en un pasado ya habían hablado sobre el tema de Kikyo, ella había aceptado todo y había estado dispuesta a estar a su lado a pesar de eso, sin embargo hace años ellos no habían estado a punto de casarse, las cosas ahora eran diferentes y ella deseaba que le dieran su lugar como la prometida y futura esposa de Inuyasha.

Tuvo que esperar tres días más hasta que Inuyasha se dignó a aparecer con Kikyo en su espalda, la cual le dedicó una mirada de entera disculpa. Kagome negó, sabía que no era culpa de Kikyo.

Esperó a que su amiga sacerdotisa se retirara a su cabaña para descansar y así tomar a Inuyasha y llevarlo a un sitio apartado de la aldea.

—Oye Kagome, si querias darme una buena bienvenida hubiera estado bien una comida caliente —se quejó Inuyasha creyendo que Kagome tenía otros planes.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y lo miró con seriedad.

—Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante —inició, inhaló hondo para poder hablar de forma moderada—. Inuyasha, ¿Tú y yo somos prometidos, verdad?

—Si, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Inuyasha incluso ladeó la cabeza viéndola con extrañeza—. ¿Te sientes bien? —preocupado puso una mano sobre su frente y la de ella para comparar.

—No es eso Inuyasha —negó Kagome retirando su mano pero reteniéndola entre sus manos—. Inuyasha, pasas mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea y tampoco me permites acompañarlos, me haces sentir tan fuera de lugar…

Antes esa declaración Inuyasha alzó las cejas y miró embobado a Kagome, ¿Fuera de lugar?

—Me refiero a que desde que volví solo te he visto durante un corto tiempo, casi siempre estás fuera cazando monstruos con Kikyo, y créeme, no me molesta que salgas con ella para acompañarla en sus misiones, lo que me molesta es que te vayas durante mucho tiempo. Yo te he extrañado por tres años, y ahora que volví te sigo extrañando ya que de igual forma sigo sin poder verte.

Inuyasha tragó grueso y volteó a otro lado, sintiéndose culpable.

—Tú sabes que no puedo dejarla salir sola, la última vez que lo hice ella terminó muriendo —el tono de voz que utilizó fue bajito y dolido, quizá se encontraba rememorando aquellos tristes tiempos.

—Lo sé, no te digo que dejes de acompañarla, solo que no tardes tanto, o en todo caso me dejes acompañarlos también —ofreció como alternativa.

—De eso nada, es peligroso Kagome, no quiero exponerte —él negó de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces no tardes tanto.

—Trataré de volver más rápido, te lo prometo —aseguró regalándole un beso.

—Confío en ti, Inuyasha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No pues hola (?) Espero que les guste esta historia, con mucho cariño para ustedes, veremos a una Kagome aplicando el Love yourself, la amiga se va a dar cuenta, oh sí, y no sólo ella. Digamos que mi propósito es dejar a Inuyasha como el perro de las dos tortas, pero con cariño 3

¡Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: No rompas tu promesa

Inuyasha cumplió su palabra, o al menos lo intentó durante el primer mes, después volvió a tardar nuevamente un par de semanas en volver y Kikyo no podía más que deshacerse en disculpas, sin embargo ella no podía parar sus constantes viajes, era lo único que daba sentido a su vida en esos momentos, ayudar a los demás y no sentirse en deuda por vivir de almas ajenas, Kagome lo entendía y por eso jamás le había reclamado algo a ella.

Después de ese mes la cosas en lugar de mejorar solo habían empeorado, Inuyasha, aunque en la aldea, seguía pasando tiempo con Kikyo quien a veces incluso debía esconderse en alguna barrera sagrada para que Inuyasha no la encontrara. Se la pasaba tras ella para que no escapara sola en sus viajes, y eso molestaba a Kagome, la cual le reclamaba y eso ocasionaba distintas peleas en la pareja.

—De acuerdo Inuyasha, haz lo que quieras —así fue como dió por terminada esa última pelea, tomó su cesto y fue al inicio del bosque, recolectar hierbas e identificarlas siempre la relajaba, aunque sin mentir ella preferiría un buen baño caliente.

Empezó a insultar y maldecir a Inuyasha en voz baja, refunfuñando para ella misma mientras arrancaba con coraje una planta.

—Kagome —una voz a sus espaldas la hizo voltear tan rápido que cayó de trasero al suelo, tirando su cesto de paso.

—Joven Koga —saludó apenada por la situación en que la encontró. Era verdad, Koga no sabía que ella había vuelto, sin duda en esos tres años también la había echado de menos.

—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí nuevamente! —la efusividad y emoción con que dijo aquello solo se vio opacado por el emocional abrazo que le brindó, levantándola del suelo, de paso.

—Volví hace unos cuatros meses, estoy viviendo en la aldea —comentó bastante risueña por el reencuentro, después miró su cesto y se agachó para recoger las plantas desperdigadas.

—Me hubiera encantado estar aquí para cuándo lo hiciste —Koga se agachó a su lado para ayudarla, la sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro parecía no querer borrarse nunca.

—¿Qué has hecho en este tiempo? Al parecer todos hicieron su vida mientras me fui —soltó el comentario al aire, volviendo a tener esa sensación de desapego.

—No mucho, he seguido guiando al clan con mano dura desde entonces. Adquirimos nuevos territorios y nos hemos mantenido fuertes. Un día te llevaré para que conozcas el lugar donde ahora vivimos, es hermoso —dijo con orgullo palmeando su pecho, lo que logró sacar una risilla de Kagome—. No habías reído sinceramente desde hace un rato, Kagome —reconoció Koga cambiando su semblante a uno más serio—. ¿A ti cómo te ha ido? —pregungó dirigiendo sus intensos ojos azules a los de ella.

Kagome se sintió descubierta y expuesta, así que puso su mejor sonrisa y respondió.

—Muy bien, la anciana Kaede y Kikyo me están enseñando más cómo ser una sacerdotisa, y...en unos meses me caso con Inuyasha —mantuvo aquella falsa sonrisa brillante con la intención de que Koga no notara su falsedad, y si la notaba daba igual, sus amigos también se habían dado cuenta pero preferían seguirle el juego.

—¿Y por qué no luces nada feliz al decir eso? Siento que llorarás en cualquier momento —comentó Koga poniendo gentilmente una mano sobre la cabeza de Kagome.

Su sonrisa tembló y los ojos se le aguaron echándose a llorar sin poder contenerse más, ni siquiera había podido hablar con Sango debido a que siempre parecía atareada con sus hijos.

Para qué mentir, Koga se asustó al verla llorar de aquella manera, ya la había visto así de desconsolada antes pero siempre estaba ese perrucho de Inuyasha para consolarla, así que se sentía inseguro y torpe sobre qué hacer al respecto.

—Ese imbécil de Inuyasha, ¿Qué hizo ahora? —así que solo pudo hacer lo que mejor se le daba: golpear a la fuente de dolor de Kagome, en este caso, Inuyasha. Pasó con torpeza su mano tratando de peinar el cabello de Kagome para consolarla, sin mucho resultado realmente.

Así estuvieron un rato, ella lloraba mientras él en silencio acariciaba su cabello para reconfortarla.

Pasados unos minutos, o quizá horas, Kagome dejó de hipar y talló su rostro donde aún quedaban marcas de lágrimas secas. Se avergonzó de su posible aspecto y trató de no ver a Koga a la cara.

—No te avergüences, es normal que el dolor deje marcas —el comentario de Koga fue acompañado de sus manos torpes tratando de limpiar la cara de Kagome, quién solo enrojeció de vergüenza.

—Lamento que me hayas visto así, joven Koga —se disculpó ella apenada, muy apenada, ni siquiera Sango la había visto así de descompuesta en esos días.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Tan sincera? —aquel lado bruto y con poco tacto que tenía el joven lobo sacó una sonrisa en ella, quien se puso de pie y palmeó sus faldas para sacarse el polvo de encima.

—¡Kagome! —escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la anciana Kaede, sin duda preocupada porque ya tenía rato que Kagome había salido y aún no regresaba.

—¡Ya voy anciana Kaede! —dijo en voz alta haciendo un cono con sus manos—. Debo irme joven Koga, nos vemos —se despidió.

—Tal vez mañana venga, tengo...unos asuntos con un clan por aquí cerca, tendré mucho tiempo libre para que me cuentes sobre estas lunas que has estado lejos —ofreció Koga pasando una mano por su nuca, lucía algo nervioso al proponer aquello.

—Si, por supuesto, llega a la aldea, nos vemos mañana —asintió Kagome alcanzando a despedirse con la mano.

Koga también emprendió la ida con una sonrisa boba en el rostro con ganas de dar saltos por ahí, y al mismo tiempo unas inmensas ganas de golpear a Inuyasha, lo que pasara primero.

IV

Tal como prometió Koga fue al día siguiente, Kaede se asustó al verlo entrar a su cabaña pero volvió a respirar tranquila cuando vio que Kagome fue a recibirlo.

Kaede negó con una sonrisa, sabía que algo así pasaría algún día viendo el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Inuyasha, no le diría nada a Kagome, pero si ella buscaba consejo sin duda le diría su punto de vista. Salió de la cabaña y los dejó conversando.

Resultó que Koga se había convertido en el más joven líder del clan de lobos, se habían unido a ellos otros tres clanes más que habían perdido a sus jefes a manos de Naraku, por lo que habían buscando en él a ese líder que tanta falta les hacía. Ahora vivían en un valle no muy lejos de la aldea, con un río, cuevas diversas y mucha vegetación a su alrededor.

Koga no entendió mucho de lo que Kagome le contaba, eso de escuelas, preparatorias y universidades le parecían estar en otro idioma, solo entendió que su deseo de volver a verlos fue lo que activó de nuevo el pozo llevándola de regreso al pasado hasta terminar en ese momento.

—Y ahora, como verás, la situación no es muy diferente a como era hace años —la sonrisa de nostalgia que puso Kagome al decir aquello no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba realmente deprimida.

Koga no supo qué decir, insultar a Inuyasha tampoco sería efectivo y golpearlo mucho menos, ¡El muy desgraciado ni siquiera estaba! Echó a andar el hámster en su cabeza y se le prendió el foco.

—¿Quieres ver nuestros nuevos dominios? —propuso con una sonrisa ladina, de esas que dejaban ver un poco de su colmillo, luciendo inusualmente coqueto y hasta tierno.

Kagome sonrió un poco hasta que asintió. Dejó que Koga la tomara en brazos y la llevara a toda prisa hasta ese lugar, el cual resultó ser todo un enseño.

—¡No dijiste que fuera tan hermoso! —recriminó en broma una vez que puso los pies en el suelo. El agua cristalina que caía de una cascada, los árboles grandes y frondosas y el pasto verde creciendo bajo sus pies eran sin duda encantadores

—No soy de palabras tan delicadas —una mueca rara se formó en el rostro de Koga al decir eso.

—¡Señora Kagome! ¡Qué gusto volver a verla! —ah, ¿Cómo olvidarse de Ginta y Hakaku? Los adorables y fieles seguidores de Koga, quienes con verdadero gusto saludaron a Kagome con entusiasmo.

Le dieron un breve recorrido por el lugar, mostrándole aquellos sitios que podrían llegar a gustarle más por las flores o la vista.

—Ah, ya sabíamos que Koga se había bañado especialmente con devoción hoy por una buena razón —comentó Ginta despreocupadamente, al instante sintió un golpe en su cabeza y a Koga lazándole una mirada asesina.

Aquella escena logró hacer reír una vez más a Kagome, quién sentía que estaba teniendo un día libre de todas sus preocupaciones, y estaba agradecida con ellos por haberla sacado de aquella rutina.

La hora de marcharse fue indicada por la puesta de sol, así que Koga llevó a Kagome hasta la entrada de la aldea, prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

Y así fue, al día siguiente, y al siguiente, Koga siguió yendo a visitarla, le llevaba flores o le contaba alguna anécdota graciosa de sus visitas a sus demás dominios, o de cómo sus dos fieles seguidores a veces se perdían tratando de seguirle el paso. Nada de eso fue pasado desapercibido por Sango y Miroku, quienes ya comenzaban a darse una idea de lo que pasaba.

Finalmente se cumplieron dos semanas e Inuyasha y Kikyo volvían de su viaje, la sacerdotisa como era usual miró con disculpas a Kagome entrando de paso a la cabaña, se veía algo despeinada y su ropa un poco sucia y rota, sin duda una buena pelea con algún demonio.

—Nos tomaron por sorpresa, eran muchos —contó Inuyasha con arrogancia—, pero no los suficientes para ganarnos, que ilusos.

Kagome no le reclamó nada, ni siquiera sintió su ausencia debido a que pasaba la gran mayoría del día con Koga y sus acompañantes, así que solo se limitó a escuchar aquellas hazañas en silencio. Inuyasha paró en seco y comenzó a oler el aire, se fue acercando cada vez más hasta que llegó con Kagome.

—Kagome, huele a ese apestoso lobo rabioso —se quejó como niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

Sango y Miroku se tensaron al escuchar aquello, intercalando miradas entre ellos y luego mirando a Kagome que parecía muy despreocupada.

—Si, resulta que Koga tiene nuevos dominios por aquí cerca y han pasado a verme —dijo sin mentir, pero tampoco diciendo todo completo, estaba segura de que Inuyasha armaría un show si se enterara.

—Era cuestión de tiempo antes que se enteraran que estabas de vuelta —fue el comentario vago y al azar que tiró Inuyasha, se puso de pie y caminó a la cabaña que ya casi estaba terminada, había tardado tanto en construirla debido a sus constantes salidas y la prolongación de estas.

Al matrimonio de Sango y Miroku les sorprendió la tranquilidad con que Inuyasha se había tomado aquello, también el como Kagome había evitado decirle que en realidad Koga iba casi todos los días, durante todo el día, a verla, y que sólo en unas cuantas ocasiones habían estado acompañados por Ginta y Hakaku.

Si algo más llegaba a pasar ahí estaban seguros de que sería culpa de Inuyasha, el cual aún vacilaba de un lado a otro sin decidirse del todo como quería hacer ver a todos.

Kagome sonrió para sí misma un par de días después cuando vio de nuevo a Inuyasha alistar sus cosas listo para partir de nuevo. Ahí iba, otra vez y sin remordimiento, a romper aquella promesa que le había hecho. ¿En qué momento Inuyasha se iba a dar cuenta de que ya habían pasado aquellos seis meses en que iban a casarse?

.

.

.

.

.

Ya tenía rato que no venía por aquí jajaja los estudios para el examen de admisión y el trabajo me tienen muy ocupada, pero al fin he traído un nuevo capítulo! No se se asusten, no planeó que esto sea un Kagome x Koga (o quién sabe, si los personajes se prestan tal vez y sí jajaja) tampoco esperen un final del todo feliz, y fuera de las parejas canónicas del manga y el anime, no habrá más (fans del SesshRin no esperen nada de mí jajaja) y como dije antes, siempre quise que Kagaome se diera cuenta que había ciertas cosillas con Inuyasha que no le iban a traer mucha felicidad que digamos, y que ella misma debía amarse a sí misma antes de ofrecer amor a alguien más, y bueno, aquí está el resultado de mis divagaciones! Espero que está actualización les guste, también vi un par de comentarios por aquí que me animaron a actualizar jajaja así que chicas, este capítulo es para ustedes. Cuídense mucho, lavense sus manitas y no salgan si no deben hacerlo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Hasta que la monotonía nos separe

Fue Kikyo quien, durante una cacería, le recordó a Inuyasha que los seis meses para su boda con Kagome hace un par de semanas que habían terminado. Inuyasha estaba visiblemente confundido pero Kikyo no lo dejaba acercarse de más con ella, aún recordaba lo melancólico que estuvo esos tres años mientras Kagome estuvo lejos, que iba todos los días al pozo con la esperanza de volverla a ver, para ella ese sentimiento que él tenía por Kagome era verdadero, solo que él estaba confundido, muy confundido.

Kikyo amaba a Inuyasha, lo amaba mucho, pero antes que nada se amaba más a sí misma, y su amor propio la había mantenido lejos de desear nuevamente una relación con Inuyasha, un joven que tenía el corazón dividido entre dos personas. Ella no podría tolerar estar con una persona así, por lo que prefería mantener a Inuyasha como un primer amor, y nada más que eso.

—Tienes que volver y terminar esa cabaña, Inuyasha —le recordó mientras organizaba sus flechas—. Ella te está esperando.

—Pero tú-

—Yo estaré bien, siempre hice esto sola antes de que tú estuvieras cerca.

—Pero, Kikyo-

—Vete Inuyasha, que si me dan a escoger entre tú y Kagome, sin duda la elegiría a ella.

La contundente aclaración de Kikyo y su imponente mirada intimidaron a Inuyasha al punto de hacerlo irse, ya sea por orgullo o por deber.

Así que cuando Kikyo volvió a la aldea tres días después encontró a todos atareados con los preparativos. Kagome había abandonado su ropa de sacerdotisa y había comenzado a vestir ropa de mujer soltera, siendo felicitada por las muchachas de la aldea.

—Señorita Kikyo —Rin llamó su atención con una evidente mirada de preocupación—. La señorita Kagome no está feliz, aunque sonríe y les agradece a todos parece que quiere salir huyendo de aquí.

—Lo sé, Rin, hablaré con ella. No dejes que nadie entre a la cabaña hasta que yo salga, ¿De acuerdo? —la persuadió bastante fácil. La joven asintió y nada disimulada se puso frente a la entrada abriendo ambos brazos como si fuera a dar un abrazo.

Kikyo abandonó su carcaj en la entrada, se quitó sus sandalias y la capa. Eran comienzos de otoño así que el clima estaba bastante fresco los últimos días. Encontró a Kagome sentada bebiendo algo de té, aunque lucía tranquila en su mirada se podía ver aquel caos que reinaba en su corazón.

—¿Kagome?

—¡Kikyo! ¡Ven, siéntate! —esa animosidad en ella era normal, pero no cuando se esforzaba tanto en mantenerla y así disimular su malestar.

—Kagome, no necesitas-

—¿Quieres un poco de té? Te traeré un vaso, espera aquí.

Kagome no la dejó hablar, se levantó como rayo y fue a la alacena donde Kaede guardaba los utensilios. Kikyo frunció el ceño, sabía cuándo alguien trataba de evadirla.

—Escucha Kagome-

—¿También quieres bocadillos? Puedo ir a buscarlos y-

Kikyo alzó la voz como pocas veces en la vida.

—¡Kagome! —se puso de pie y detuvo los movimientos de Kagome, la miró seriamente hasta que aquella forzada sonrisa comenzó menguar y los ojos contrarios se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡No quiero Kikyo! —Kagome no aguantó más y se soltó en llanto, sabía que ya debía actuar como una adulta pero aún le aterraba todo—. Tengo mucho miedo, estoy tan asustada y lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír para todos...lo siento, lo siento.

—Llora Kagome, no te guardes los malos sentimientos, no seas tan dura contigo misma —Kikyo la abrazó y sirvió como pudo una taza de té para darle a Kagome—. Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse.

—No puedo arrepentirme, no cuando ya dejé todo atrás por esto, así que esto debe funcionar, Kikyo, todo el mundo espera que funcione.

Kikyo sobó la cabeza de Kagome suavemente, no era capaz de entender del todo su sentir, pero trataba de darle ánimos a su manera.

—Kagome, la felicidad de tu vida solo puedes lograrla tú, no ellos, vive para ti.

—Mi familia no me lo perdonaría.

—Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse, Kagome —repitió nuevamente, quizá no en ese momento pero esperaba que Kagome tomara en cuenta sus palabras algún día.

Inuyasha iba a entrar a la cabaña hasta que escuchó la conversación. Su corazón dio un vuelco, al parecer él no era el único confundido ahí, ni el único que sentía las expectativas de todos sobre sus hombros.

Era algo que ya sabía, Kagome había dejado a su familia atrás por ir a buscarlos nuevamente, él no podía simplemente romper ese compromiso por más confundido que estuviera, tampoco podía hacer quedar a Kagome en vergüenza ante toda la aldea al dejarla plantada. Simplemente Inuyasha se sentía sin salida, y Kagome estaba igual, así que ambos debían esforzarse para que eso funcionara, había mucha gente esperando por ellos, mucha gente que fue dejada de lado para que ellos estuvieran juntos y no podían decepcionarlos.

—Lo siento, Kagome.

Dio media vuelta y se regresó por dónde vino. Rin lo miró confundida, desde su puesto de vigilante estaba lista para no dejar entrar a Inuyasha, pero al verlo tan decaído le causó bastante dolor en incomodidad.

—No serán felices —murmuró negando con la cabeza. Ella apreciaba a ambos y le resultaba difícil tomar un bando, pero si debía tomarlo estaba segura de que apoyaría a Kagome.

—Puedes volver a tus deberes, Rin. Gracias —Kikyo salió de la cabaña, tenía el cabello revuelto y un halo de tristeza le cruzaba el rostro.

—Señorita Kikyo, ¿La señorita Kagome estará bien? —preguntó antes de irse.

—Lo estará...en su momento, por ahora déjala llorar, es bueno para su corazón que se desahogue. Y Rin, si un día te encuentras en una situación similar recuerda que lo más importante es tu felicidad, la felicidad que tú misma puedes lograr para ti. Ahora dejemos a Kagome sola un momento, mi hermana debe estar esperando tu ayuda.

—¡Es cierto, la anciana Kaede! —Rin pareció recordar algo importante. Recogió su cesto de hierbas y corrió como bólido entre los aldeanos.

—Yo también debería ser la anciana Kikyo —suspiró melancólica, la inquietud comenzaba a embargar su corazón.

I

Desde que Inuyasha había vuelto Kikyo decidió no salir por el momento a más cacerías. Ansiaba volver a su rutina, pero si quería ayudar en algo a Kagome tenía que permanecer en la aldea como un apoyo moral, y más que todo, para asegurarse de que Inuyasha no se atreviera a irse.

Una semana después los preparativos estaban listos, la boda podía comenzar y sería oficializada por su hermana Kaede.

—Kagome… —Kikyo la estaba peinando mientras Rin terminaba un arreglo de flores que Kagome en un inicio quería llevar—. Aún no es tarde.

—Lo siento Kikyo. Entiendo que te preocupes por nosotros, es solo que...no quiero sentir que abandoné a mi familia por nada, ellos no se merecen que los haya dejado solos y después me arrepienta, tú tampoco lo mereces, sé que sufriste mucho por nuestra culpa en el pasado y tampoco quiero sentir que todo eso fue en vano.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, eso es pasado. Justo ahora mi corazón duele solo de pensar que ustedes dos pueden estar cometiendo un error.

—Estoy deseando que no sea así. Además mis sentimientos por Inuyasha deben seguir ahí, tal vez si busco un poco más…

—No puede encontrar algo que ya no está, señorita Kagome —intervino Rin entregándole el arreglo de flores que serviría como ramo—. En un amor no correspondido inevitablemente uno de los dos sufrirá, pero cuando la falta de sentimientos es mutua, bueno, tan solo deseo que ambos puedan darse cuenta a tiempo antes de lastimarse el uno al otro.

Kikyo y Kagome miraron a Rin como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. La jovencita había dicho cosas más contundentes que cualquiera de ellas dos, y para peor, parecía estar pasando por una situación similar.

—Ya pasé por un amor no correspondido Rin, no te preocupes, ahora puedo manejarlo —fingió fuerza y energía levantándose de su asiento.

La ceremonia pasó como en un borrón. A pesar de haber sido hace unas horas Kagome no tenía muy claro cómo fue todo, ¡Incluso Sesshomaru estuvo ahí! ¿Cómo era eso? Había llegado con la excusa de llevarle ropa adecuada a Rin para la ocasión pero había terminado quedándose de todos modos.

Lo que más la irritaba es que nuevamente le estaba dando lecciones, ¿Qué era, su padre? Él era la persona menos indicada para hablar de sentimientos.

—Eres tan tonta que atarás tu vida a un hombre que ya no toleras para complacer a los demás —había dicho eso con un irritante tono de burla.

Kagome habría querido responderle algo pero le fue imposible, no pudo hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru había sintetizado su situación en esa simple frase.

—Hubiese querido no tener tacto alguno y decir las cosas tal cual son —intervino Kikyo para salvarla—. Pero el corazón de los humanos es frágil, así que hay que tener cuidado y amabilidad para decir cualquier cosa, y más que todo, empatía, Sesshomaru.

Wow. Kagome olvidó por un momento su precaria situación y vio cómo saltaban chispas entre ese par. Ver a dos personas tan serenas y reservadas tener un intercambio así se sintió como una bofetada. Sesshomaru había visto a Kikyo con desprecio y el sentimiento fue mutuo.

—No necesito tener en cuenta las debilidades de los humanos.

—Lo necesitas cuando tienes a una niña humana a tu cuidado. No siempre será una niña, llegará un momento donde deberás comprender su situación y tomar la mejor decisión.

¿Qué era esa tensión alrededor de esos dos? Kagaome quiso salir corriendo ya que se sentía como el mal tercio.

—No te metas en mis asuntos.

—Son mis asuntos también cuando esa niña está a mi cuidado la mayor parte del tiempo —Kikyo encaró a Sesshomaru sin miedo alguno.

—No necesito esperar nada, la decisión siempre estuvo tomada.

No podía creer que Sesshomaru tuviera la gentileza de aclarar un asunto con alguien que no fuera él mismo o alguien a quien estaba a punto de asesinar. Para variar, parecía que esos dos ya habían tenido platicas similares antes, ¿Qué tanto se perdió en tres años?

Por lo singular del intercambio de palabras fue por lo que Kagome recordaba demasiado específico ese momento, lo demás seguía siendo una maraña de recuerdos borrosos. Uno de sus supuestos días más felices y todo lo que podía recordar sobre eso había sido la pelea de su amiga y su cuñado. Hum.

Sabía que ese momento llegaría, que tendría que tener intimidad con Inuyasha y, lo más pronto posible, un bebé. Deseaba que un bebé acomodara sus vidas y los uniera, así que debía ponerse manos a la obra en esa meta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Volví con un nuevo capítulo, curiosamente ahora que estoy más ocupada es cuando me dan más ganas de escribir, es tan triste ;-; tengo hasta el capítulo 5 escrito xD esto está tomando un rumbo bastante dramático y angustiante jajaja muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es lindo saber que les está gustando esto y son una motivación más a seguir escribiendo! Y siguiendo con la temática de amor propio he estado dándole vueltas a un fanfic que estoy escribiendo solo para mí, se trata sobre una chica (japonesa, cómo no xD) que muere y transmigra en el personaje de Kagome, pero ella ya se sabe la historia y tratará de arreglar todo si es que el Sistema así se lo permite, es básicamente la misma historia del anime pero con un personaje que ya sabe lo que ocurrirá, la idea nació después de leer muchas novelas chinas de transmigración jajajajaja tal vez si esta idea gusta lo publique, tengo un chorro de capítulos escritos, pero por el momento seguiré trabajando en este fanfic, no les prometo terminarlo este año xD pero se hará lo que se pueda, por lo que no me queda más que despedirme hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
